Best Circus Acts In Town/Transcript
This article is a transcript for the episode Best Circus Acts In Town. Story ---- Victor: Well, come on, Jordan. We better get to the circus. Jordan: Of course. The circus is at the arena, that is surrounded by other tall buildings in a big city. (As Jordan explains, the backyard transforms into a big city with an arena) (Jordan and Victor arrives at the arena grounds) Victor: Well, Jordan. We're here at the arena. Jordan: It's a good thing we have tickets. Let's go. (As they approach the doors...) Voice: Victor! Jordan! (Victor and Jordan turn their heads and sees their brother Austin in a ringmaster outfit running up to them) Austin (Ringmaster Austin): You're here! Victor and Jordan: Austin! (They run up to him and they group hug each other) Austin (Ringmaster Austin): I'm so glad you came to see the circus! Jordan: We're more glad to see you as a ringmaster. Victor: We've got our tickets. Austin (Ringmaster Austin): Well, how about if I take you backstage for a tour? Jordan: Oh, we'd be happy to. Victor: Sure, lead the way. Austin (Ringmaster Austin): All right, come on. I'll show you around. (Victor and Jordan follows Austin) (Scene switches to a part of the arena where circus performers are practicing their stunts backstage. Cue "Rainbow World" as Austin leads Victor and Jordan through the tour with Victor and Jordan exchanging wows.) The Backyardigans 2.0 Orchestra: ♪ Strike up the band backstage at the circus where it's a rainbow world for every boy and girl. When you feel down and blue, bring out the clown in you. Come take my hand here at the circus, a magical place to be. Dancers and acrobats, thrills and chills. That's just a part of what you will see. Join in the joy and you'll find that this is a rainbow world. ♪ Isn't it grand, backstage at the circus (Victor: Oh look!) where it's a rainbow world. Tumblers twist and twirl. Children from everywhere, hip-hopping through the air at your command here in the circus. We make your wish come true. The greatest show on earth full of fun and mirth. And it's all here waiting for you. Join in the joy and you'll find that this is a rainbow world. ♪ It doesn't matter how tall you may be, for everyone here is a child. Whether you're four or one hundred and three, the horses are tame it's the dreams that are wild. (Jordan: Whoa!) So join in the joy and you'll find that this is a rainbow world! ♪ (As the song ends...) Austin (Ringmaster Austin): Well, Jordan, Victor, our tour has come to an end. You better hurry to your seats. The circus is about to begin. Victor: Okay, thanks, Austin. Jordan: We'll see you later. (Victor and Jordan runs off) ---- Austin (Ringmaster Austin): I direct your attention to Penny the Penguin as she prepares to become the first penguin in circus history, enters a slide over 100 feet while balancing only on her head! (Penny got ready for her act, placing her head on the bar and lifting her body upside down) Austin (Ringmaster Austin): Watch her! (The cable detaches and the trapeeze moved foward with Penny still balanced on her head. She moved across until she reached the end. Then, Penny dismounted and the crowd went nuts) Jordan: That's fantastic! (The second part of The Circus On Parade repeats one last time) ---- (While The Flying Catguinas do their stunts, cue "The Kids On The Flying Trapeze") The Backyardigans 2.0 Orchestra: ♪ What's that in the sky near the top of the tent? The lights have gone dim. It's a major event. The ringmaster shouts he is proud to present the kids on the flying trapeze. ♪ A spotlight goes 'round and a drum starts to roll. You can feel your heart quicken its beat. And just when it seems that you've lost all control, you look up from the edge of your seat. ♪ They fly through the air with the greatest of ease. The daring young kids on the flying trapeze. They gracefully float as if part of the breeze. It's quite a spectacular sight. ♪ Austin (Ringmaster Austin): I direct your attention to Sophie the Cat as she prepares to perform a triple somersault while Pablo the Penguin tries to catch her. Sophie, are you ready? Sophie (Trapeze Artist Sophie): Ready! Austin (Ringmaster Austin): Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready? Victor and Jordan: (with the crowd) Ready! Austin (Ringmaster Austin): Then it's time for Sophie perform the triple somersault! Drumroll, please! (The drumroll is head as Sophie grabs the trapeze bar) Austin (Ringmaster Austin): Watch her! (As the drums continue to roll, Andrew signals Sophie and she jumps off the platform with both hands on the trapeze bar. After the first swing, she motions her body to make herself go up higher backwards. As she comes down she swiftly moves her legs and as she goes up she lets go the handle and flips her body backwards two times and Pablo successfully catches her on her third somersault and the crowd went wild) Austin (Ringmaster Austin): She's done it! It's a triple somersault sensational success! That was amazing! (As the Flying Catguinas does their finale performance, cue the final verse of The Kids On The Flying Trapeze) The Backyardigans 2.0 Orchestra: ♪ A single, a double, a three quarter twist. Their effortless gliding is not to be missed. You need sturdy legs and a flexible wrist to soar on the flying trapeze. ♪ Austin (Ringmaster Austin): Ladies and gentleman, let's give a round of applause to the Flying Catguinas! ---- Austin (Ringmaster Austin): Jordan, are you ready? Jordan (Jordan the Daredevil): (inside the cannon) Ready! Austin (Ringmaster Austin): Victor, are you ready? Victor (Victor the Daredevil): (inside the cannon) Ready! Austin (Ringmaster Austin): Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready? (The audience say yes) Austin (Ringmaster Austin): Okay, everyone! Count down with me! 5...4...3...2...1...Blast off! (BOOM!) (Victor and Jordan flies out of the cannon and lands on the net amid the cheering of the crowd) ---- (During the closing parade, the song Join The Circus is played) (Austin, Victor, and Jordan sang the second verse) (As the song comes to an end all the circus performers stretched their arms up high) Austin (Ringmaster Austin): So long, everybody! (The camera zooms out from them while they say their goodbyes whilst the circus transforms back into the backyard) Category:Transcripts